


The End of the Affair

by Haywire



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/pseuds/Haywire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wandering Dean crosses paths with the Slayer, starting a brief relationship with her in the process. Like all good things, however, it must come to an end, and he finally decides to do what he's set out to do: reconnect with his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of the Affair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skylar0Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/gifts).



> Set to take place sometime near the end of BtVS and before the start of SPN. Yes, I know they're nowhere near close in real time, but shh. :)
> 
> Written for Skylar0Grace for The Second Rare Ship Swap.

“Any brothers or sisters, then?” asked the blonde while calmly tossing a wooden stake to the person whom she was questioning.

“One, a brother,” Dean replied. He caught the stake in midair and, using the same momentum, plunged it into the chest of an onrushing attacker. The victim opened its mouth to scream, but turned to dust before it could make a sound. Dean brushed some of the residual dust off of his jacket, frowning as he turned back to the interrupted conversation. “Been awhile since I’ve seen him, though. Long story, you wouldn’t wanna hear it. You?”

“Just a younger sister. She...” Buffy shrugged. “It’s a long story too. Emphasis on the long.” She hopped down from the headstone upon which she’d been perched, taking a few steps towards Dean. “How many’s that now?”

“Thirteen or fourteen, I think. Kinda lost count there after we... heh.” He smirked, rubbing the back of his head.

They’d been patrolling together since their paths crossed a few nights ago, when they both realized they had a common goal in combating the supernatural. They’d also had something resembling a relationship during that period, depending on one’s definition of the word. Neither would call it that, of course, but they’d spent each night together since then, alternating between slaying and playing.

Buffy simply rolled her eyes at him. “Don’t flatter yourself. You just reminded me of someone, that’s all.”

“And last night? And the night before that?” Dean continued, his smirk growing wider. “You melting in my arms-”

She raised a stake, firing it in his direction with a quick snap of her wrist. Dean began to duck but paused halfway to the ground when he realized it wasn’t meant for him. A solid ‘shuck’ noise hinted as much, and the pursuant shower of dust confirmed it. He frowned and looked up at her, the smirk apparently having left his face for Buffy’s.

“Thanks. I think.”

“Welcome!” she said, walking over to retrieve her stake and offering him a hand. Dean took it and started to pul himself back up to his feet. “Now, what was it you were saying again? Something about _me_ being in _your_ arms, was it? Or have I got that backwards?”

“You were saying something about your sister, I believe? Is she- oof!” He fell gracelessly back on his behind as Buffy let go of his hand.

“She’s none of your business, is what she is.” Buffy paused. “And kind of a pain in the ass sometimes, but still. Little sister, which makes me big sister, which makes you-”

“Dead meat if I so much as look at her, I get it, I get it.” Getting up of his own accord, Dean brushed the dirt off of his jeans and clapped his hands together. “Not the first time I’ve gotten the big sister speech, nor the last I bet, heh.” He quickly put his hands up in surrender before she could say - or worse, do - anything else to him. “Understood. I get the same way about my little brother. Kinda.”

Buffy looked amused. “You protect him from sleazy guys trying to get with him?”

“First of all: not sleazy. I mean, come on.” He gestured at himself. “Second: it’d be girls, not guys... though to be fair I haven’t seen him in awhile, so who knows?” Dean shrugged and continued. “And anyway, that’s what I mean by kinda. I’m no cockblocker, lady, if anything I’m a... well, no, that’d sound wrong.” He shook his head and struggled for the right words for a few seconds before giving up. “I’m an enabler, I guess, is what I’m saying, when it comes to frivolity. Life’s short, gotta enjoy it while you can. But I look out for my brother.” He was dead serious as he delivered the last part, pointing to himself as if daring Buffy to challenge him on that point.

“I believe you.” she simply replied. “If you don’t have your family behind you, what do you have anyway?” Buffy‘s family extended well beyond her blood relatives, and she thought about Xander, Willow, Giles, and many other people when she used the word. “So, where is this brother of yours anyway?”

“Hold on, I can’t so much as mention your sister but you get to grill me about S-” Dean caught himself before uttering his sibling’s name. “Some brother of mine that you’ll likely never get to meet anyway?”

“Just trying to make conversation.” Buffy shrugged this time, folding her arms across her chest. “Not to mention you’re the one on the road who’s passing through town, after all. Maybe I’m trying to figure out where you’re going next.”

“So you can find me when you need a little, uh, ‘help,’ heh.” Dean said with a grin.

“Oh for- this is what I get for trying this whole one night stand thing, isn’t it? Wait - am I being punked? Is that still a thing?” Buffy put her hands on her hips, frowning at Dean. “Did Giles put you up to this? Because if he did, I swear-”

“Giles who? Lady, I don’t know what you’re talking about. And it’s been more than one night, blondie.” The nickname resulted in Buffy leveling a gaze at him that made Dean raise his hands in surrender once again. “Sorry, bad habit.”

“Yeah, well. Anyway.” Buffy exhaled, brushing some stray hair out of her face. “I think we’re done here.”

“Yeah, the place looks secure, as secure as it has any other night anyway.” Dean started for a nearby archway which lead to the outer perimeter of the graveyard. ”Maybe one more loop around the outside to make sure no one else has popped up...” He stopped both walking and talking when he realized Buffy wasn’t following him. “Or not, whatever. We can just skip ahead to the make out portion of the evening, heh. Or-” He stopped again when he realized what she’d meant.

“Oh.”

“Look, we both knew this wasn’t going to work.” Buffy continued, taking slow steps toward him. “It was fun while it lasted, but that’s all it was. Fun.” She allowed a small smile to dance across her lips momentarily. “A lot of fun, for awhile, but only fun no less.”

“Heh. Yeah, I... you’re right, I know.” He put his hands into his pockets, looking down and kicking at the base of a nearby headstone. “I came here to look up my brother, and I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t distracting myself from doing just that, I suppose.” Dean looked back up at Buffy, smirking once again. “Of course it was a very welcome distraction, and I don’t think my brother would blame me if he knew what was holding me up, heh. If he even knew I was coming, I mean.”

Buffy closed the distance between them, putting a finger under his chin and leaning in to kiss him softly. Dean, unaccustomed to being the kissee instead of the kisser, kissed her back briefly. When it was over she pulled back, walking backwards away from him.

“Quit stalling and go find your brother, Dean. He’ll be glad to see you, even if it’s been awhile.”

“Yeah but... you’re sure you’re ok here?” He frowned, looking around the still empty graveyard once more. “I can stay for awhile if you think it’d help-”

“I’ve got this, trust me.” She cut him off there before he could go any further. “ I’ve got help, too, and no, not the kind of ‘help’ you were suggesting earlier, smartass.” Buffy explained before he could interrupt. “Though if your brother’s half as useful as you are and you guys ever want to help out, you know where to find me.”

With that last argument shot down, Dean nodded and accepted defeat. “All right, well then... until we meet again, Buffy.”

“Dean,” Buffy simply said, snapping a rough salute off with a grin before turning around and walking away. “Oh, and do me a favour by killing any vampires or other assorted baddies you stumble upon on your way, ok?” she added while walking away.

He chuckled at that, then turned around, only looking over his shoulder once as he headed for the Impala. Once he reached it he unlocked the doors and hopped into the driver seat, reaching for his cell phone charging cable once he’d started the car. He withdrew his phone, which had long since gone dead, and plugged it in. After a few seconds the phone came to life, and Dean frowned when he saw there were no new voicemails or missed calls indicated on the display. He’d called his father’s various numbers several times before reaching Sunnydale and, while he’d been sidetracked by his time with Buffy, he’d been certain he’d have heard back from the old man by now.

“Guess it really is time to find Sam then.” he muttered, putting the car into drive. If he pushed on through the night he could reach Stanford before the break of dawn.


End file.
